Elena Neves
|actor = Elsa Pataky |image = Elena Neves Profile.png |AKA = |fullname = Elena Neves |born = Rio de Janeiro, |status = Deceased''The Fate of the Furious'' |death = |deathreason = Executed by Connor Rhodes |residence = (formerly)|Canary Islands, (formerly)|Los Angeles, California}} |profession = (formerly) (formerly) |gender = Female |haircolor = Blonde |eyecolor = Blue |relatives = Unnamed husband † Brian Marcos (son) |loves = Dominic TorettoFast & Furious 6 (formerly) |friends = Luke Hobbs |Mia Toretto Brian O'Connor |partners = Roman Pearce Tej Parker Gisele Yashar † |otheractor = |appearances = |othermedia}} Elena Neves was a patrol officer in Rio de Janeiro, Fast Five and agent. A supporting character in ''The Fast and the Furious'' franchise, Elena was recruited by DSS agent Luke Hobbs in his effort to track down then-wanted criminals Dominic Toretto and Brian O'Conner following the deaths of four on a civilian train. Alongside Hobbs, Elena helps Dominic Toretto's crew steal $100 million from corrupt politician Hernan Reyes when an attempt on hers and the lives of the DSS agents is sanctioned by Reyes himself. Elena goes on to become close friends with Dominic and his family and later relocates to Los Angeles to work with Hobbs in the Diplomatic Security Service. In 2014, she gives birth to hers and Dominic son, Marcos. Some time after the arrest of Deckard Shaw, Elena and her son were kidnapped by a named Cipher in order coerce Dominic to work with her. Biography Early Life Elena was married to a Brazilian police officer who was murdered in the favelas. Soon after his murder she joined the Brazilian police force as well. ''Fast Five'' Local patrol officer, Elena Neves is brought in on to the Diplomatic Security Service's efforts to bring in Dominic Toretto and Brian O'Conner by Luke Hobbs, who requested a local officer with knowledge of the area and translation skills. Unbeknownst to the police who questioned his decision, Hobbs looked into Elena's history with the prior to landing in Rio. Hobbs deduced that he could trust Elena as she was the only officer on the force whose favor could be be bought and was not being paid by Reyes. With Elena's help, they are able to track down Dominic, Mia and Brian to a "safe house" in the just as Reyes men converge on the building in an attempt to kill them. Elena and Hobbs' team engage Reyes' men in a firefight while perusing the Torettos and O'Conner. In the heart of the fevela, Elena is given the opportunity to shoot Dominic, but elects not to. Her choice to let her guard down almost gets her killed, but she saved by Dominic who protects her from gunfire from above. When Hobbs arrived, Dominic was forced to flee and drops the cross necklace that belonged to his girlfriend, Letty Ortiz. She retrieves a silver necklace the Dominic leaves behind and begins to wear it. Back in the safehouse, Elena begins to ask about the motives driving both Dominic and Brian, as their previous crimes and the deaths of the DEA agents fail to add up. Hobbs dismisses her questions, believing them unimportant when their primary concern was to simply arrest them on sight. Elena suggests that Hobbs follow the criminal activity throughout the city, knowing Reyes involvement would likely lead him and his team to Dominic. Elena and the DSS are able to track Dominic down by tracking the arrivals into Rio when Han Seoul-Oh, an associate of Dominic's, is caught on one of the feeds in the company of Dominic. They confront Dominic and his crew down to a local street race where they attempt to arrest them. However, the local community decide to protect them, threatening to attack Elena and the DSS. Reluctantly, Hobbs and Elena back off, but not before placing a tracking device on one of Dominic's cars. Later that night, Elena is cornered by Dominic when he breaks into her house. He snatches Letty's necklace from her neck and prepares to leave without comment, but Elena asks him why a $20 silver piece was worth exposing himself to the authorities. When he answers in the affirmative, Elena reveals a bit of her past concerning the death of her husband at the hands of the cartel. When Hobbs capitalizes on the tracking device and Elena accompanies the DSS to their hiding place. Following a brief altercation with Dominic, the group surrender and allow themselves to be arrested. Elena and the DSS transport the crew through the favelas with the intention of taking them to the airport to be extradited to the United States. However, Reyes men attack the DSS convoy. While Hobbs' teammates are killed in the ambush, Elena and Hobbs are saved by the intervention of Dominic and his crew. Without question, Elena and Hobbs align themselves with Dominic's crew to get back at Reyes. The two break into Reyes' bank, giving Dominic and the others the opportunity to steal the vault containing the $100 million. Following a prolonged chase that ended with the execution of Reyes at Hobbs hand, Dominic and his crew escape with a 24 hour period provided by Hobbs. Despite the promise that he would arrest them, Elena leaves Rio and chooses to join Dominic, Mia and Brian in the Canary Islands in . She begins a relationship with Dominic and becomes close with Mia. ''Fast & Furious 6'' Elena and Dominic are well into their romantic relationship, living together on the Canary Islands. However, when Hobbs visits their home with photos that reveal that Letty survived the presumed assassination attempt that originally led them to believe she was murdered. Sympathizing with his position, Elena urges Dominic to go with Hobbs to find Letty, saying that she would do the same if it were her late husband in the photos. Elena chooses to remain behind with Mia and her son Jack. During Dominic and the crew's stay in London, the Toretto home is visited by Klaus and Vegh, two members of Owen Shaw's team. Elena attempted to protect Mia and Jack by leading them to safety. But when Mia was spotted by Vegh and Klaus, Mia left Jack in Elena's protection and allowed herself to be caught. Later, Elena has joined the Diplomatic Security Service and she accompanies Hobbs to Los Angeles with the delivery of full pardons to Dominic and the entire crew. Elena accepts that Dominic has chosen to be with his former lover Letty as she is respectful of his family values. ''Furious 7'' Still working with the DSS in Los Angeles, Elena goes to speak with Hobbs, who is frustrated with the lull in criminal activity. As she leaves the office to her car, Hobbs gives her a letter of recommendation. Hobbs then engages in a fight with Shaw and Elena offers support. Shaw throws a timed explosive near Elena but Hobbs to pull her out of danger. The explosion sends them flying out the window. Hobbs' actions save her but, but he is severly injured after landing on his back on top of a car. When he hospitalized, Elena looks after his daughter, Samantha Hobbs, and contacts Dominic at Hobbs' request immediately following the destruction of the Toretto House. After providing Hobbs with information on Deckard Shaw, Elena escorts Samantha out of his hospital room in order for Hobbs and Dominic to talk privately. The Fate of the Furious At an unspecified time, Elena and her son Marcos is kidnapped by Cipher, a cyberterrorist looking to start a . Cipher uses Elena as a bargaining chip and when she manages to convince Dominic to work with her, she decides he needs to be reminded about why he chose to work with her. Cipher takes him to a holding cell and reveals a sleeping Elena. When she wakes, she and Dominic are allowed to reunite. Elena tells Dominic should not have come after her, now Cipher has "the three of them". Elena introduces Dominic to her son, Marcos after asking if Dominic wanted to see him. Elena explained that she discovered she was pregnant after Dominic learned Letty was alive. She intended on telling him after he and Letty returned from honeymoon, but Cipher kidnapped her and the baby while they were in Cuba. When Dominic asks for his name, Elena explained that she called her son by his middle name, Marcos. He didn't have a first name yet and felt Dominic should choose it. Elena asks Dominic to save their child no matter what happens to her. After Dominic allows Letty to escape, Cipher decides to teach him a lesson. Cipher steps forward holding Marcos as the lights turn on to reveal Elena tied to a chair with tape over her mouth. Elena and Dominic beg for Cipher to leave Marcos alone. Connor Rhodes stands behind Cipher holding a gun. Elena screams for her son's life to be spared she is shot dead by Connor. Following the prevention of a nuclear war and Cipher's escape, Dominic promises Marcos (as way of promising Elena) that he would remain safe under his protection. Dominic names Elena's son after his friend, Brian. Characteristics Personality Elena was a woman who maintained a strong moral code. As the only police officer on the force in Rio that wasn't bought by Hernan Reyes, she would not bend to the will of those who affiliated themselves with the cartel. When the cartel killed her husband, a police officer, she later joined the force herself, likely out of sense of duty to her community. Her sense of morality may of ultimately resulted in her abandoning the police force and choosing to join the Torettos in Spain and later becoming a government official when she joined the Diplomatic Security Service as Hobbs' partner. Elena's romantic relationship with Dominic appeared primarily motivated by the shared loss of a loved one; Elena her husband, and Dominic, his wife, Letty. When Dominic was faced with the chance of reuniting with Letty, Elena encouraged him to find her, because she would equally motivated to do the same with her husband if she was given the opportunity. Elena is highly protective of the people she comes to care about and is willing to protect them without hesitation. Abilities As a officer of the law, Elena was highly perspective and sees details that don't fit the of known criminals. One example was when she questioned the motives for Dominic Toretto and Brian O'Conner killing DEA federal agents when their crimes were often minor heists that often did not result in death and deduced they were framed. Paired with Diplomatic Security Service agent, Luke Hobbs, her observations of the situation chafe against Luke's lack of interest in the details of the investigation, preference to follow orders. Elena is a competent marksman, presumably working at her best when she acts as backup for her given partners. While she was libel to let her guard down in the heat of the moment, she was equally defended by her partners, who will pick up on her mistakes and protect her. Gallery Quotes Notes References Category:Characters Category:Hobbs's Team Category:Deceased Category:Fast Five Category:Fast Five Characters Category:Fast & Furious 6 Category:Fast & Furious 6 Characters Category:Furious 7 Category:Furious 7 Characters Category:The Fate of the Furious Category:The Fate of the Furious Characters